


Coming

by moth2fic



Category: Dr. Who - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-23
Updated: 2010-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-11 05:23:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moth2fic/pseuds/moth2fic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor has the Master in the Tardis. What should he do with him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MistressKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/gifts).



> I found the first lines of this in my files and wasn't even sure I'd written them. The only other possible culprit swore it wasn't hers and encouraged me to finish it.  
> Pure PWP. And really, nothing explicit unless you are reading it the right way...

&lt;!-- @page { size: 21.59cm 27.94cm; margin-right: 3.18cm; margin-top: 2.54cm; margin-bottom: 2.54cm } P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm } --&gt;

The doctor drummed his fingers on the console with a throbbing click that echoed around the flight deck. It also echoed the phrase that had everyone tapping in the days of the Master’s first election successes.

 

“Not rap of the month,” the Master muttered, torn between suspicion of satire and a faint but unquenchable hope of having aroused admiration.

 

“Catchy, though. Not sure how you came up with such a fetching little number.” The hand not drumming poked at something with the screwdriver. Eyes behind glasses flicked between controls and unwanted guest. The screwdriver glowed and swivelled towards a pulsating slot.

 

“It’s intended to be catchy. To catch people.” He explained patiently, hoping maybe, just maybe, he might have caught his gaoler.

 

“Oh? I thought it just meant you were coming. Which,” the Doctor continued, “is something I can ensure is the case, as soon as I’ve set our course. ”

 

The Tardis hummed; the sound varied in intensity, echoing the tapping.

 

“I seem to be coming with you, if that's what you mean.”

 

“You know perfectly well what I meant.” A soft slap on the console followed by a whispered shout of 'stop that' elicited a reproachful note in the hum.

 

“I think your machine is trying to agree with you.”

 

“Relations between me and the Tardis are private, thank you.”

 

The Tardis shivered gently.

 

“Whereas relations between us...?”

 

“Are a matter of public knowledge, of course, but that doesn't need to be the case from now on.”

 

The Master appeared to consider, tapping, himself, in an off-handed, almost unintentional way.

 

“So if I came for you as well as with you instead of after you, the journey might be rewarding, and private?”

 

“Intimate, even, and the rewards go without saying. As does the idea that we would, in fact, come together, in more than one way.”

 

The Tardis stopped humming and gave what could only be described as a mechanical sigh, ignored by both passengers, who were otherwise occupied. Fortunately, the course was already set.

 


End file.
